


ID

by Blue_cupcake21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_cupcake21/pseuds/Blue_cupcake21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has wanted to marry Castiel for awhile now. He's found the perfect way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ID

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Can I ask you something" He stood up from the couch of the apartment. When they started dateing, the day after dean died.... again, they bought a apartment.

Cas walked over to where dean was standing and smiled. He didn't know Cas was behind him.

"Hello Dean" Cas hugged him from behind. "Of course you can ask me something." Dean wriggled out of his embrace and sighed.

"You know your handsome as hell, right?" Dean said and looked into Castiel's bright blue eyes.

"We both look vary nice... Now what did you need to ask me?" Cas asked impatiently.

Dean put his hand behind his back and pulled out a piece of plastic. He gave it to Cas. He looked over it but he didn't understand.

"I already have a fake ID, and it doesn't work if it has my actual name." He went to give it back to Dean but Dean just pushed it back.

"Read it carefully" Dean said. Cas looked over it again and his eyes grew wide as his jaw dropped a little.

"Dean... it said Castiel Winchester" He said. He looked up an saw that Dean was on one knee.

"Castiel, will you marry me? If you will, you might need that." Dean said. Cas was frozen staring at Dean. Dean stood up and put his hand on Cas's shoulder. "Cas?" He asked worried. He was frozen in place. Suddenly Cas's eyes jotted up from where he was looking and He clung onto Dean in a hug that almost knocked him over.

"Woah" Dean yelled.

"Yes, a million times yes." Cas whispered into Deans ear.

"Good, now let's go kill some evil sonovabitches." He said and they smiled at each other. Cas dropped the ID and ran out the door, Hand in hand with Dean.


End file.
